


Understanding

by MrsLolita



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clecho is an underrated friendship, Discussion, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Happens during 6x01, Inspired by the BTS picture of Eliza and Tasya sitting on a log from this episode., cloan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLolita/pseuds/MrsLolita
Summary: The new planet fails to give Clarke any comfort, and she finally has the opportunity to truly talk with Echo after what happened.





	Understanding

They had landed on this new planet days earlier.

Clarke couldn’t truly say how she was feeling after all that happened. Shame, for betraying her friends and family. Anger, because she knew that wanting to protect Madi, her daughter, wasn’t something that she should be ashamed of. Sadness, for losing more lives again and, in the process, Earth, which she had started to consider as her own home many years ago. But on top of all, she was tired. Tired to have to fight again and again against the same enemies. Tired of taking lived to protect those that she cared about. 

She was tired of everything.

This feeling was so overwhelming that she couldn’t truly appreciate the beauty of Sanctum. And now, while she was sitting on a log near the water point they’d found earlier, even with this beautiful night sky in front of her, she couldn’t help but think about how it was too good to be true. Clarke couldn’t believe they had finally a chance to do better, as Monty said it himself. She feared that, soon, something bad would happen again and they would have to fight another war with another enemy. She didn’t wanted that. 

She wanted for her family to be safe, wanted to see Madi being able to grow up like any little girl of her age and not having to deal with the Flame and the duty of being Heda. But nothing could change her mind, and Clarke had no choice but to let her daughter do what she wanted. 

Sighing, she didn’t immediately heard the footsteps behind her, until a voice called her name.

— **Can I join you ?**

Turning around, she discovered Echo standing behind her, a little smile on her face. Nodding, Clarke turned her head back towards the water again, listening to the spy getting closer and, then, sitting near her on the log. For a short moment, both of them stayed silent. It could have been awkward, but it wasn’t.

Finally, Echo opened her mouth again.

— **One day, they will understand why you did all these things.**  
— **Raven won’t. Bellamy won’t.**  
— **They will. They just have to understand that you did what was best for your people, your daughter. And, at the end, you did what was right.**

Clarke couldn’t help but be reminded about a past conversation with another Azgeda. Roan had said similar words to her back in Becca’s lab, when she had decided to use Emori to test the Nightblood solution. His words didn’t made her feel any better about the situation, but he had still managed to give her the strength she needed and to, finally, make the selfless decision to test herself.

Looking in Echo’s direction, Clarke discovered the woman already looking at her. Both stared at each other for a short moment and, before she could stop it, Clarke started to laugh, surprising the spy beside her. It took her a whole minute before she was able to stop. She, then, looked at Echo again.

— **I am sorry, it’s not your words that made me laugh. It just made me think about something.**  
— **What is it ?**

The blond hesitated, not knowing if the subject was still painful for her, but then, decided to say it anyways, hoping that it wouldn’t hurt the woman.

— **I just imagined what would be Roan’s reaction if he saw us like this, talking without threatening each other and being friends.**

Echo stayed silent a short moment, before she started to laugh too, which made Clarke laugh again in spite of herself. Both of the women were breathless when they finally calmed down, looking at the water in front of them again.

— **I guess his Highness wouldn’t believe it. He’d probably think we’d both became crazy after Praimfaya and that we’d lost our minds.**

Clarke nodded silently at her response. Roan would definitely not accept this easily, and she wouldn’t blame him for it. After all, Echo had wanted her dead many times, and had been stopped only because Roan had defended her life. Even before Praimfaya, when she had gone behind his back to become Commander and force all the clans to go in the bunker without fighting, he let her live.

This decision was one of those that she regretted the most in her life. She had been desperate and had wanted to find a solution that wouldn’t end in a blood bath, but it didn’t changed the fact that everything would have worked for the better if she had took the time to go to Roan once more and ask for his help. Surely, he would have understood that this plan could have prevented many deaths, the lives of his people included. People could say many things about the Ice King, but they couldn’t deny that his main priority has always been to take care of the people of Azgeda.

Sadly, the little time they had left made her act fastly, without thinking of the consequences. Roan had felt betrayed and she couldn’t blame him. If he had done the same behind her back, she would have felt the same thing. After all, they had been a team. A surprising one, surely, but they still trusted and understood each other on a level that she had never felt before, even with Lexa. The Commander and her shared a true love in the past, but the woman never blamed her for any of her actions, even when they were wrong. 

While Roan, on the other hand, always told her when she was being an hypocrite. He didn’t feared to lose her like Lexa did. He was just being himself, a King who saw her for what she was. But it didn’t mattered anymore. All the regrets of the world couldn’t bring him back, even as much as she wanted it. He fighted honorably for his people, even when all the odds were against him. Perhaps everything would have been different if she hadn’t lied to him. Perhaps they would have found a solution together, and would have made sure to protect their people in the bunker. 

Perhaps, with more time, they could have been more than allies, more than friends.

— **I miss him.**

Clarke spoke these worlds quietly, only for the woman beside her, that had somehow in the way became a friend, to hear her. Echo was quick to answer, like she had waited a long time to finally be able to say these words, her eyes dry but showing an unmistakable sadness.

— **Me too.**

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been in my head since season five has been released, but I didn't had the inspiration to post anything back then. But after all that happened in season six, I really wanted to write this and, well, I ended it just right now aha.
> 
> I really feel like Clarke and Echo understand each others on many points, and I think it's a pity they never talked about Roan together since he had a meaningful part in their lives. 
> 
> Also, Clarke/Roan was and still is my favorite non-canon relationship ever and I always thought something would happen between them (especially during the episodes 4x08/4x09). So even if it isn't clearly mentioned here, Clarke had feelings for Roan but she never had the opportunity to tell him and see it was mutual.
> 
> Anyways. This is my first text about The 1OO so I hope you all enjoyed it a bit at the very least. Feel free to comment anything (insults excepted obviously) and to leave kudos !


End file.
